Subaru Shinjo
Subaru Shinjo is a character in the Battle Arena Toshinden series. He made his first and only appearance in Toshinden 4, as both an initially playable character and the main protagonist of the game. Story Subaru is the son of Sho Shinjo and Cupido, who was trained by his uncle, Eiji Shinjo, in the ways of the sword after the events of the third Toshindabukai. One day, however, Eiji had suddenly disappeared and while Subaru had wondered on where he went to, he eventually took advantage of this and left school for a while in order to follow in Eiji and Sho's foosteps of being a world-traveling fighter. Eventually, Subaru would soon receive an invitation from Eiji to participate in the fourth Toshindabukai. Deciding to test his strength and skills before returning his weapon, one of the Sacred Arms, to Eiji, he entered the tournament with his teammates Naru Amoh and Rook Castle. After defeating Eiji who also founded the Gerard Foundation along with Zero and Eos and sponsored the fourth Toshindaibukai, Subaru recognizes his uncle due to the E initials he had put on the invitation on the participants and became mad for his actions. Eiji was proud of his nephew's strength as the Byakko no Tachi had finally chose Subaru as its rightful owner. He also gives back the Four Sacred Arms to him. The four weapons are soon glowed, Subaru was engulfed in a flash of yellow light as it whited out. He ends up in an another dimension where he began to wonder what is going on as someone had called his name which he recognizes his father's voice. The Four Sacred Arms formed into a ball of light as it revealed to be his father Sho who is a ball of light and was proud to see his son's skills became improved. Sho gives his son Subaru some advice about to train his skills day by day due to his unskilled training and he will find the truth of his sword before ball of light returns back into the Four Sacred Arms and disappears. Subaru pleads to wait for his father but its too late when the Four Sacred Arms disappeared and finally recognizes his father Sho knowing that he is already dead after the events of the third Toshindaibukai. Towards the end of the fourth Toshindaibukai and Vermilion's death at the hands of his uncle Eiji, Subaru continues his relentless training and he was seen meditating at the waterfalls. Game Appearance Subaru's appearance resembles his mother Cupido as his red orange hair is similar to his father Sho who had maroon hair and has red eyes. His spiky hairstyle however bears a strong resemblance to his uncle Eiji and wears a red headband in a white trim on front. In his in-game, his hair is yellow orange. His outfit is a combination between his uncle Eiji and his mother Cupido; a white sleeveless tunic with a red trim with a matching wrist and anklebands in two diamond design in each sides and is tied in a blue v-belt in a white trim, underneath his outfit is a black skin-tight suit in a red trim which the sleeves reaches through his fingers and red and black sneakers. He also wears a light violet scarf on his neck which it was hanging loose on his back and red knuckle guards on his wrists. His alternate costume is a combination between his uncle Eiji and Sofia's casual outfits from their anime OVA appearance; a yellow and brown short sleeve shirt with a red trim and the sign "15" at the back, underneath, he wears a white long sleeve loose button shirt, blue jeans and dark blue shoes and white soles. His headband was inverted into white and red and it was no longer hanging loose. Move Lists Subaru's moves are a combination between his uncle Eiji and his late father Sho. His moves and projectiles are fire based and it is the same as his uncle Eiji's. All of Subaru's moves differ from both his uncle and his late father. Special Attacks *'Rekkuzan:' Subaru unleashes a flaming crescent moon projectile on his opponent. This is his own version of the Rekkuzan as both his uncle Eiji and his late father Sho who unleashed fire ball projectiles on their opponent. *'Hishouzan:' Subaru rises diagonally with his sword to set his opponent a blaze. His version of Hishouzan is the same as his late father Sho's Shishouzan but in flaming properties. *'Mokurowari:' Subaru brings his sword down as he somersaults forward and slices his opponent down as his sword hits the ground, it erupts a geyser of energy. He can also deal his opponent as part of his combo move. *'Flaming Thrust Kick:' Subaru jumps and unleashed a flying kick towards his opponent with fire embedded on his left leg in a slight damage. He shares his late father Sho's move. Overdrive *'Jigokumon:' Subaru charges himself to unleash a flame projectile to ensnare his opponent as it connects. Once the opponent trapped inside the fireball, Subaru charges and jump to deal multiple spinning slashes on his opponent as the last blow knocks the opponent into the ground dealing critical damage. This is his version of the Jigokumon unlike both his uncle Eiji and his late father Sho who deal multiple slashes towards his opponent and knocks them with a Hishouzan as an additional blow. Secret Move *'Double Rekkuzan' also known as Enjinshouraha: Subaru creates two projectiles by one slash and stab and hits his opponent with a combination of two projectiles. This is his own version of Enjinshouraha unlike both his uncle Eiji and his late father Sho who unleashed two large projectiles. Desperation Move *'Byakki Mosyuken:' Subaru raises his sword in a fiery tornado as the white tiger background is shown during the execution. He multiples slashes his opponent followed by two kicks and heavily damages his opponent with a powerful Hishouzan to set his opponent in flames. This move is in the lesser extent as his uncle Eiji's Shin Byakki Mosyuken and the opposite version of Naru's Hell's Inferno as well as the contrast of both his uncle Eiji and his late father Sho who deal the same move but headbutting his opponent as part of the move. Gallery tsd4_art_subaru2.jpg t4-subaru-team-ending.png Subaru-t4b.jpg t4-subaru-team.png t4-subaru-ending.png tsd4_art_subaru3.jpg tsd4_art_subaru4.jpg Category:Toshinden 4 Category:Characters